Supernatural: When the Children Cry
by SingingFlames
Summary: Castiel contemplates the state of humanity and its future, with some insight from Crowley.


Time Frame: Non-Specific (Current)  
Pairings: None  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mild Language, TV Images of Violence  
A/N: Song fic for a Tumblr challenge, featuring White Lion's "When the Children Cry" (characters: Castiel and Crowley). Instead of actually including lyrics throughout the story, I had their conversation and the events follow the song narrative. At the end of the story, I've included the lyrics and the corresponding narration.

* * *

"All you need is some candy and a van, and you'll have perfected that pedophile look you're obviously going for."

Crowley's melodic voice jarred Castiel from his contemplation. He shot a quick glance at the demon before turning back to the busy mall traffic. Children ran and jostled in a tiny recreational area across from his bench. The play equipment squatted in the main hall: a miniature jungle gym, complete with a waist-high slide, squeezed between a pretzel cart and jewelry stand.

The bench shifted as Crowley joined the angel on it.

"They would not allow a van in here." Castiel did not look at the demon. "Besides, I am not going for a 'pedophile look'. Why would you assume such a thing?"

Crowley grunted. "Middle-aged man, in a trashy trench coat, leering at a bunch of kids playing? Sorry, my mistake."

"What's wrong with my coat?" The angel picked at the lapels of his jacket.

"Absolutely nothing, darling. It's a bold fashion statement."

Castiel did look at Crowley then. "You're being condescending."

"Never!" The demon did not try to hide his smirk at his companion's sigh. "What did you want, anyway? I can't imagine it was my keen fashion sense, although you certainly could benefit from some pointers."

Castiel lips tugged to the side for a brief moment. He looked beyond the children, beyond the play area, to the electronics store behind them. Television screens filled the windows. Each one displayed various news coverage: red and blue lights flashing, people running, emergency workers rushing into danger, a woman gripped a child close to her chest. Yet another senseless attack.

The angel nodded to the screens. "Is that you? Your demons?"

"That? No." Crowley grunted. "That, my fine feathered friend, is all on humanity. They're quite good at screwing themselves over on their own without my help."

"It's not right."

"It's humanity. Why would you expect it to be 'right'?"

"It should be." Castiel's gaze drifted to the screen showing the woman and child. The news crew focused in on the toddler's tear-streaked face. "Those people, that child, shouldn't have to suffer. Shouldn't have to fear. How do we explain why there must be fear?"

Crowley leaned back from him. He waved a hand at the milling crowd around them. "Hello. Let me introduce you to the human race. They suffer and they cause suffering. It's kind of their thing. Haven't you noticed? You've been here since humanity crawled out of the mud. Why does it bother you now?"

"It's always bothered me."

"Liar." Crowley snorted the word. He cut off the angel's reply before the other could even form the words. "Humans have been slaughtering each other since the bloody beginning. And I do mean that literally - bloody. They don't even know why. Not really. Where were you lot? Sitting on your feathery asses, watching them destroy their world."

Castiel steepled his fingers. After a moment, he spoke, "You're right. We were to be their protectors and we failed. We held ourselves above them. Aloof. What have we become?"

"Spare me your self pity." The demon waved his hand back and forth, as if to ward off an annoying insect. "It's not like you're still with those halo-crammed-up-their-bums prats."

Castiel nodded. "Perhaps that's why I care. Helping Dean and Sam," he ignored the demon's snort, "I've remembered that I'm part of this world. My brothers and I, by our inaction, we've allowed so much destruction. And, time and time again, the humans must rebuild."

"Silver lining for you, mate." Crowley took a swig of his flask and tipped it at his companion. "After all these years, they're well versed at it."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Ah, well, I tried."

Castiel glared at him. The demon shrugged, hiding a smile. Shaking his head, the angel looked back to the playing children. One boy stood over another, laughing at the smaller child. The young boy's eyes reddened, his lips quivered. Water gathered in the child's eyes.

The angel nodded at the scene. "It never ends. We try, and it just doesn't end."

"What do you expect, pigeon? A few good deeds and all the little children breaking into song? The birth of a new world? Please. Not happening."

"It can happen. Not the singing." Castiel grimaced briefly. "But humans can learn to live in peace, without war. One united world."

"Under what? Your father? Humans can't even agree on your daddy dearest's name, much less what he wants. And they're so very eager to kill over him. They've even sold their soul over him. The irony of that is, frankly, delicious." Crowley took another sip of his flask.

The angel considered his companion with narrowed eyes. "You enjoy it, don't you? The suffering, the pain. You want it to continue."

"I won't lie. Well, not about this." Crowley shrugged. "I do so enjoy watching humans bugger themselves, and each other, up. They're quite good at it."

"I'm sure it's good for 'business'." Castiel did not bother to hide the venom in his voice.

The demon tapped his fingers against the flask. "Not as much as you'd think. They might sway a few, bring one another down. But usually, those lot were coming my way regardless. To be frank, I rather prefer to earn the souls I get. The joy is in the hunt, turning those that weren't mine already. Those are the true prizes. Humans killing each other? Might be fun to watch, but it cuts down on potential clients."

"You're disgusting."

"Practical."

"Disgustingly practical, then." Castiel glared at his companion.

Crowley shrugged, tipping back the flask. "As you say."

The angel sighed. He nodded at the silver container. "You shouldn't drink in here. It's not allowed."

"I care? Besides, they can't see me, love." At Castiel's blank look, Crowley raised his brows, one corner of his mouth curled up.

"What? The humans here think I'm talking to myself?" The angel glanced around, noticing for the first time that no one was nearby.

"You didn't approve of the pedophile look, so I decided you'd look good as a nutter."

* * *

"When the Children Cry" by White Lion

Little child  
Dry your crying eyes  
How can I explain  
The fear you feel inside? _**Castiel** \- __How do we explain why there must be fear?_

'Cause you were born  
Into this evil world  
Where man is killing man _**Crowley** -_ _Humans have been slaughtering each other since the bloody beginning  
_ And no one knows just why _**Crowley** \- __They don't even know why. Not really.  
_ What have we become? _**Castiel** \- __What have we become?  
_ Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed _**Castiel** \- __My brothers and I, by our inaction, we've allowed so much destruction.  
_ You must build again _**Castiel** \- __And, time and time again, the humans must rebuild._

When the children cry _**Narration** \- __Water gathered in the child's eyes.  
_ Let them know we tried _**Castiel** \- __We try, and it just doesn't end.  
_ 'Cause when the children sing _**Crowley** \- __A few good deeds and all the little children breaking into song?  
_ Then the new world begins _**Crowley** \- __The birth of a new world?_

Little child  
You must show the way  
To a better day  
For all the young

'Cause you were born  
For all the world to see  
That we all can live _**Castiel** \- __It can happen.  
_ With love and peace _**Castiel** \- __But humans can learn to live in peace …  
_ No more presidents  
And all the wars will end _**Castiel** -_ … _without war.  
_ One united world _**Castiel** -_ _One united world.  
_ Under God _**Crowley**_ _-_ _Under what? Your father?_

 **[At this point, the song becomes repetitive and I stop using the lyrics as prompts.]**

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins

What have we become?  
Just look what we have done  
All that we destroyed  
You must build again  
No more presidents  
And all the wars will end  
One united world  
Under God

When the children cry  
Let them know we tried  
When the children fight  
Let them know it ain't right  
When the children pray  
Let them know the way  
'Cause when the children sing  
Then the new world begins


End file.
